Ring Master
by Sasha797
Summary: "My world is so much different from this sick reality we live." To Godric, it was obvious that this was how she let out her frustrations. So much pent up anger in tiny little fists. That's what made them want to fly so fast, and hit so hard. GodricxFemOC
1. Prologue

_Whoosh,_ duck! A swing to the left, _wham,_ back at'em! Another swing came towards me. I ducked quickly, and gave a hard shove towards the 180lb rock. There was a crash, followed by the rattling of the cage, and there was constant screaming in my ears. Before he could recover, I came in fast with a blitz of punches. I'm closing in on him.

He seemed to have found a bit of energy left, because the next thing I know I was on the floor, and his large form straddled himself between my legs.

 _Time to shine._

Grappling had always been my area of expertise. I raised my legs over his shoulders and squeezed hard. His head and right arm are trapped, and he's gasping for air. His bald head is red as a tomato from the lack of oxygen.

Three hard smacks to the floor force me to release him. I stand, arms raised for my victory. Adrenaline courses through me, and I could see, just outside the cage, my best friend is waving and screaming like a school girl. A smirk came to my lips as I walked out the cage, and into the ecstatic crowd.

"Damn, Chris, you had him thinking he was gonna win for the longest!" the little brunette squealed excitedly, as she helped me into my oversized hoody and handed me my blue and grey _Dallas Cowboys_ hat.

"Sasha, you know he wasn't gonna get far. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" My voice was still slightly ragged from the fight.

"Chriiiiiis, party at your place tonight?!" Augustus and Torrin came rushing over, trucking through the crowd, and slinging their arms over my shoulders.

"Did you see how Chris had Damon in that reverse head lock?!" Auga's tall, muscular, body grabbed for Sasha and swung her around a few times before setting her down.

"Now let's go drink!" Torrin and Auga connected in a chest bump, Torrin's shorter, stouter form bouncing right into it, while Sasha and I gave each other knowing looks.

"Eeeh, I don't know, I still haven't fully moved in yet. On top of that, I don't know how my neighbors feel about parties, yet…." And the subject was snipped at the bud, right then and there. And there we left, myself as the designated 'only-one-shot' driver.

* * *

When I got home, that's when it hit me. The crew were all home safe, wrapped in the comforts of their beds, and with the knowledge that loved ones are only a room away. I, on the other hand, was once again sitting on my roof, staring at the moon. The house below me was as soulless as a ginger. I chuckled at the silent joke I made, temporarily relieving myself of the loneliness I felt every night.

Me being an only child, I grew up with only my closest friends. Auga, Torrin, Sasha and I, our own version of the fantastic four. I chuckled again, thinking of Sasha's obvious crush, and Auga's oblivious nature. They had been joined at the hip since even before puberty, so I knew that the beautiful not-yet couple had deeper feelings than just lust. Sasha's long curly brown hair, and very short, but vivacious body complimented Auga's tall, dark and toned muscles. I laughed at the thought of how Torrin just so happened to be the polar opposite, with his average height, and body builder stature. His torso is thick with muscle, and his heart just as strong.

I on the other hand, have a small structure. With my caramel eyes, and thin, chin length blonde hair, I've always been eye candy for multiple girls. Guys never paid much attention to me, due to my height… or, rather, lack of… Haha, I'm funny. Another chuckle rang through my body, causing the hard, slanted roof to dig into my skin.

I sighed, feeling the slight rise in temperature through my oversized hoodie. The sky just barely lightening, sun still invisible. I crawled through the hole I cut through the screen covering my window. Not like anyone would care that there was a hole there in the first place. I climbed over the expensive furniture, still covered in plastic, and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. With the window shut, and the blinds down throughout my house, the 'home' I now lived in looked pitch black. Not bothering with a light, I made it to a room and collapsed on the well-made bed. It still smelled of my mom's perfume, and my dad's cologne. I fingered the silver necklace around my neck. It was long and the chain was thick, and on the end hung a decorative cross. I recalled how my father had given it to me as a gift on my 16th birthday.

' _The length to represent distance, and the density to show strength. No matter how far your mother and I may seem, our love will always reach you._ ' His voice echoed in my mind at the memory. It almost made me regret running away only a month after.

I had only been gone for three months. Three. That's not even a semester. That's barely a season. All of my winter had been spent either getting money in the ring, or sleeping on the roofs of people's houses. Their disapproval of me fighting was what drove me out, in the end. They insisted that there were other things I could be spending my time and passion with. But that's just it, you can't just prove what you want to be passionate about, it chooses you. And damn, did the ring make a good choice in taking my short tempered ass.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke to an angry pounding on the door.

The clock next to me read 5:09, but I knew that wasn't right. I looked at my phone and read 6:07, as I grabbed my hoodie on and continued through the hall.

I opened the door to find a very surprised couple, and a flustered looking… salesman? A salesman by himself would make sense, but why the couple?

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the premises, or I will have to call the police." The salesman had a now agitated look of distress on his face. The couple eyed me up and down with suspicion, as I simply glared at the woman's scrubs and the man's full suit.

"Sir, remove yourself from _my_ property, or _I_ will be calling the police." Anger apparent in my voice as I slammed the door in their face. Like hell, I would put up with this shit. ' _Wakin' my ass up just to yell at me, sounds like when I visited my aunt in the summers._ '

There were mumbled apologies among the group, and the man went to grab his phone.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?! This is unacceptable! How dare you not take this _hoodlum_ from this estate? He could be stealing all the furnishings from the previous family!" The salesman was not very pleased, and the lady kept tapping her foot with her arms crossed. I looked through the window with my chronic bitch mask on. The man glanced at me. Shock came to his face, followed by a flash of fear. He hung up promptly, and turned with his nose in the air.

"You have two hours to vacate the premises, or acts of force will be taken!" The man called over his shoulder as he ushered the couple back to their vehicles.

"Stupid cunt." I mumbled, and made the preparations for what I knew was soon to come. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sasha's number.

"You'll never believe what just happened!"

* * *

Two hours later, I was chilling on my roof again, admiring the party across the street.

 _'Well at least I know they'd be cool if I threw a party, or two.'_

There was a knock on the door. As expected, it was a uniformed officer asking me to leave the estate with a 'for sale' sign that was not there before. Before the officer could say anymore, I handed him my parent's deed to the house, my birth certificate and my social security card. All proving that because my parents were deceased, I would be the sole owner of the property. The cop looked over my paperwork. Instead of the shinning face of approval (or annoyance), I was rudely greeted with grief.

"I'm sorry sir, but because you're not a legal adult yet, you'll have to come with me regardless of your current 'ownership'. You shouldn't have ran away, kid, the station went head over heels looking for you, and the court decided to sell it when there was no one else to claim it." I was just grasping how unfair this situation was, and how much trouble this was all going to cause me. He asked me to turn around, cuffs in hand, and I complied.

Well, _almost_ complied _._

In the half second it took me to hesitate turning around, my whole reason for becoming a fighter came back, and smacked me like a ton of bricks. Giving up was never an option for me. You know the saying, when life shuts a door in your face, find a window? Well, my window was staring back at me.

Thanking God for my small, fast, form, I bolted for the stairs that walked into the den, and squeezed my way through the still open window. By the time the officer had gotten to the top of the stairs, I had already jumped from the roof without a second thought. I heard him loudly curse and he started tumbling down the stairs again, and I bolted to the first thing I saw.

Running through the partially opened front door, I walked into a room of _beautiful_ people. Though in my usual hoodie, shorts, and cap, I felt severely underdressed. My untied Vans were tempting to look at, but I knew better than to let my guard down.

Casually, as if I were the host of such a formal party, I nodded back at the looks that came my way. Chin held high and a resting bitch face was all it took for the stares to stop.

I made my way to the back of the house, trying hard to avoid any windows, and met a small table of varied desserts.

Let me tell you, sweets are one thing I will _never_ pass down, so seeing this small buffet that has probably gone untouched nearly brought me to tears. I immediately started on the tiramisu and moved my way to the bite sized raspberry tarts, suddenly questioning when the last time I ate was.

"Oh, Hun, you shouldn't starve yourself like that. Go on and eat the whole table, it's not like anyone else is going to touch it!" A sweet southern accent filled my ears.

I froze, tart halfway in mouth. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw a cute blonde eyeing my attire with her face full of unasked questions. Before a reply of any kind could be made, a seductive voice interrupted, introducing herself as Lorena, and I took that as my sign to high tail it.

I hadn't gotten more than ten feet away, when they escalated to screaming at each other, and I knew my heart strings had me by the balls. I turned around stalked towards the blonde, slightly shoving on lookers in the process. This "Lorena" chick didn't seem too pleased, and looked borderline aggressive, so I took the final step and placed a protective hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Ma'am, I think you need to step away from her. She's just a girl, and she doesn't look like she's causing any trouble."

My attempt at being political resulted in me getting flung into a wall.

I was on my feet in an instant. Completely forgetting where I was, or the fact that I was trying to be inconspicuous, I charged the tall brunette with a blitz. Punches were flying left and right, spot on her chin, something that would have knocked her out after one hit.

She must have been on steroid, because she pushed through my punches and had me by the shoulders. Using her momentum, she slammed me against the precious dessert table, her hand grasping my neck. I gave a few sharp kicks to her face, and held on the final strike. I pushed as hard as possible to get her to release me, but I could only stretch far enough to still breathe.

There was a barely audible _click,_ and I think that's what made my night go from 'oh fuck' to 'dude, I'm so done with this shit'

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now. I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" I could hear a voice, and I was curious to put a face to the voice, but I knew better than to take my eyes off my opponent.

"Yes, sheriff."

' _Fangs? Sheriff? Man, fuck this!_ ' I don't know what was really happening, but I was beginning to see spots, and I knew it was time to take my leave. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, I retracted my shoe from her face and slammed it hard into her shoulder, effectively being released from her constricting grasp. Not wasting any time, I started to bolt for the back door, planning to jump a fence or two to relieve myself of the situation.

I got maybe a good yard away before there was a man suddenly in my face, grasping my shoulders and keeping me in place. He had a hurt look on his face, and his dark chocolate eyes were never removed from the tall brunette that had me in her clutch mere seconds ago. I stared up at him in confusion, but his gaze was fixed on the bitch. I turned slightly to get a better look, and couldn't help but smirk at the small, well imprinted ' _Vans_ ' logo on her cheek. But as soon as I saw it, it was gone, already healed.

' _Now, that's not steroids…_ ' And I was suddenly very grateful for the pure silver chain around my neck.

"You. You seem to know her." This child who looked no older than myself had the bitch by the neck and was looking straight at me. No wait… I looked back at the man who held me by the arm.

"Yes sir." His voice was husky, and his hurt expression was replaced by a cold, stoic face.

"Escort her from the nest." He then looked to the bitch, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

With that, I was released, and the arm in the guy's hand was replaced by the bitch. They were gone without a second glance, and before anyone could look my way, I had started casually walking to the back door. I was already noticed way too much at this party, and the last thing I needed was someone calling the police on me for crashing a party.

' _Much less a sheriff. Thank God he didn't pay me much attention._ ' The thought crossed as I walked through the crowded living room.

This plan was cut short as another hand made its way to my wrist. The hand was small and gentle, and I knew I didn't want to harm whoever was touching me. I turned and saw the blonde from before was looking up to me with a face of awe and fear.

Before she could say anything, I cupped her face in my hands and placed a small kiss on her cheek, and pulled her into a hug.

"You're safe, little one. There is no need for you to worry." She relaxed in the embrace and a sense of serenity overcame us. This, like everything else that has happened tonight, was cut short as she was looking towards the front door a look of utter terror on her face. She's about to say something, but is cut off by a loud boom.

Next thing I know, we're both on the floor, the blonde still in my embrace and a name is being called. My sight goes in and out for a split second and I'm being torn away from the blonde and shoved to the hard floor. My back is in pain, and I can't really feel my left arm. Instinct kicked in, and I was suddenly wide awake, taking in my surroundings. I eased myself off the ground to see two men hovering over the blonde. Their statures weren't aggressive and I knew the little girl was safe. I made my way around the room to the nearest bathroom and under the cabinet was a first aid kit.

' _Thank God for human companions._ ' I grabbed it and proceeded back to the small blonde to find her perfectly up and about, not a visible scratch on her body. She began straddling the blonde man that hovered over her before, and began… ' _Ok, that's just gross, and totally not the place or time to be making out._ '

"Everyone, please!" a tall Latina stood in the middle of the once pristine living room with the short boy that held the bitch down earlier.

"Hey! Y'all, listen up!" Some muscular dirty blonde spoke up.

"They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place." The young boy spoke and turned out as the crowd began to follow. I walked outside with the crowd, hoping to make it to my home and call it a night when I saw the cop car still placed outside my home. God must have been on my side because there were plenty of cars out front and people seemed to be piling in with no one in particular. I took a chance and got the passenger of a random car as casually as I could muster, given the situation.

The car had a couple in the back seat. They didn't seem to care for my presence, and the driver who glanced at me must have assumed I was with them because he silently began to drive away. First aid kit still in hand, I rolled up the sleeve of my left arm and began to bandage it as best as I could. It was badly burned and had a few curious splinters in it, but nothing dire. My back was aching, and I probably singed the back of my hoodie. From the lack of sticky fluid between my hoodie and the back of my shirt, I assumed my back was just sore from being thrown about.

We made it to some hotel, and I exited with the driver and held the door open for the gentleman as he held the door for the lady. The couple paid no mind to us and continued their conversation as they linked arms and made their way to the hotel. I winked at the driver and continued walking as if I belonged there. Seeing as I didn't have a room, I took myself to the one place I felt most comfortable.

The elevator ride was short, and the trip up the final flight of stairs was even shorter. Looking up at the Dallas sky had been the release I was craving for, and a sudden sense of serenity took over. I made my way around the stair room and had my back against the wall, looking up lovingly at the sight before me. It was as if every star was there just for me, offering warmth, love, and protection. The things I craved most.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the sun was up, I made my way down stairs to the lobby, hoping for free breakfast. I must not have been the only hungry one, because next thing I know, I have Miss Blondie tackling me in a hug. I hissed at the rough contact to my back, and she released me as quickly as she held me.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" her southern drawl was cute enough and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked me up and down with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up is all" I turned form her and began piling my plate with fruit and bread. She followed my lead, and together we found a small secluded table.

"I wasn't making out with him, by the way." The blonde was picking at her food, and a look of regret crossed her face. It took me a second to figure what she was talking about. She made it easier for me by continuing the thought. "I was sucking the silver bullets from him, which I found out later wasn't even necessary. Bill was so mad when he found out."

"Oh…" Well whoops, assumptions, assumptions. You know what they say, it only makes an ASS of U and ME. I chuckled at the little corny saying and the blonde was laughing right with me as if she had heard every word. I was slowly catching on, I think. I tested it a little.

' _I'm Chris, what's your name?_ '

"Sookie. Nice to meet you Chris." She said it with such a sincere smile, I couldn't help but smile back. We shook hands, and so began our wonderful friendship. We talked about Bill, and the tall blonde named Eric and the Bitch who had a name that I didn't care to remember. I talked about my fighting experience and how I used my allowance to take MMA and boxing classes since I was younger. I was brought up to date with the whole Bill being her boyfriend, and Eric just being a sexy 'nothing' in her life. I didn't hesitate to tell her all about how Bill had a look of despair for the Bitch at the party last night. I could see concern draw on her face, and I knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Then again, there was no such thing as a 'blissful ignorance'. You always find out in the end, one way or another, and I'd rather she found out sooner than later, just to save some heart ache.

We talked all day, just snacking and glancing at the tv every now and then. Next thing we knew, the sun was setting and she mentioned how she had to leave. I got the hint and made my way to the rooftop again. I took my place behind the stair room, and drifted to a well needed slumber.

* * *

I must have slept the whole night, because when I woke, I could feel the sun invisibly making its rise. I realized that there were people on the roof with me, and I risked a glance past the wall behind me and saw my new friend Sookie, and two guys from last night. The blonde guy was on his knees and they were speaking some foreign language I couldn't decipher.

"Brother. Father. Son. Let me go." The boy I still didn't have a name for, spoke.

' _Eric._ ' The tall blondes name came to me, as I recalled Sookie and I's conversation. As if on cue, Sookie snapped her head in my direction, tears fresh in her eyes. Eric and the other guys face snapped in my direction, noticing her surprise, and I could see fresh blood spilling from Eric's eyes. I made my way up from my previous crouching position, and made my way to them. Ignoring Eric's increasing glare as he stood, I stopping just before Sookie. I raised my fingers to wipe her tears. I wanted to do the same to Eric, but his defensive stature told me he didn't care for my comfort.

I snapped my face towards the young boy, glare prominent on my face. I don't give a FUCK who this bitch was, REGARDLESS that he basically saved my ass from the Bitch whose name I still refused to remember.

He made my friend cry, and he was going to pay for it.

The young boy was impervious to my glare, and ordered Eric to leave.

"The sun will be rising soon, as your maker, I command you to go inside." With that said, Eric was gone in a flash.

Sookie made her way towards the young boy, and embraced him for a short second. She walked over to me, and took my hand. With a look of despair in her eyes, she began walking to the stairs and tried tugging me along. When I didn't move to follow her, she looked to my face for answers.

"He wants to be left alone. We should go." Sookie was pleading at me with her eyes. I could still see the stain the tears left on her cheek bones. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lightly directed her to the stairs. It was obvious why he wanted to be alone, but I wasn't going to let him hurt my friend like that. The sun was coming up, and now that I knew that 90 percent of the occupants at the party last night were vampires, it didn't take long to figure out why he wanted to be alone.

She made her way to the stairs, and I was left alone with the boy. In the time it took me to redirect Sookie, he became topless, and was staring at the horizon. I took a second to admire his defined muscles, and the tattoos that accented them so well, before speaking in a soft voice.

"What could be so bad that you need death to be satisfied?"

"I've been dead for more than 2000 years, little one. Much has happened in that time, and it is now that I need to atone for those sins."

I snorted.

"Well that's pretty stupid for a 2000 year old vampire. By now you should know that death is the easy way out." My harsh words startled him. He was looking over his shoulder, light confusion in his face. The sorrow was the most prominent emotion in his face, and it tore at my heart strings to see someone in such an emotional struggle. Oddly enough, though, his face didn't have the typical wrinkled forehead, or the furrowed eyebrows. His face is stoic. Emotionless.

I continued, walking towards him, towards the horizon. I took notice that the building in front of us was almost as tall as the one we stood on. It would stay dark in between the buildings until almost noon. The words were coming to me before I could even think about it, my plan slowly coming into place.

"If you break something, you fix it. If you hurt someone, you do something to make up for it. Just because something goes wrong doesn't mean you should walk away, or give up on it."

"What about the thousands I've killed? I cannot simply 'fix' them. You have no idea how much damage I have done in my time. Much more than what could be 'fixed'."

By now I had passed by him, standing at the edge, looking at the rising sun. Purples, oranges, and pinks colored the sky. I could feel my anxiety build as the sun was slowly peeking over the skyline. I grabbed the ledge and climbed on it. I removed my silver necklace, and gripped it tightly in my fragile, battered, fingers.

"For every life you take, you should save." Heart throbbing in my ears, I closed my eyes, and jumped over the ledge.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My cap was long gone, and my pants were riding high up my legs. My oversized hoodie was pooling around me like a balloon. I looked down and could see the ground coming towards me, more and more. Right as I was sure my plan didn't work, I saw the boy on the ground, his arms held out and a confused look on his face. I landed in his extended arms, shaking. The wind around me had stopped moving and we were standing in an almost pitch black alley way. The sun wouldn't reach here for another hour or two, so I knew I bought some time. Not letting the boy recover from his shock, or myself for that matter, I quickly grabbed my necklace and had his neck wrapped in it in seconds. He tried to fight me -and he actually dropped me in the process- but my necklace was already hanging off him, and me falling to the ground just dragged him with me.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed.

"One." That was the only word I could muster, recovering from the dramatic drop I just jumped. ' _Holy fuck, I just WILLINGLY jumped a 30 story building!_ '

My breathing was ragged, my body was trembling, and my heart was going a thousand miles a minute. The boy was still struggling, but I kept him firmly in my grasp thanks to the silver chain around his neck. I could hear it sizzling, and a pang of guilt hit me, but I knew better than to give in to that.

"What?!" He nearly growled at me, and I just wrapped my legs around his torso to control him. His back to my stomach, I crawled us to the nearest wall and rested my back against it. When my shaking calmed down enough, I spoke again.

"One. You saved one life, and so starts your road to redemption. If you truly feel sorry for what you've done, you'll try to fix it, not just run from it." He seemed to stop struggling at my words, and he sat silently between my legs, contemplating my words. I didn't mind the silence, and took this moment to let my heart get back to normal.

We sat there in silence for almost an hour, and I was slightly nodding off, due to how early it was and how late I usually slept in. He must have sensed my lack in hold in the chain, because his hand gently came up and pulled my hand from his neck. I jolted awake and tried to tighten it again, but his grip was too strong for me to make any progress.

"I will try this. I feel that nothing will make up for the countless lives lost to my inner monster, but I will try this 'road to redemption' you have presented."

I didn't know if I could trust his words, so I didn't dare move.

"We must enter the hotel if I am to do this, and your small heart attack would have been for nothing."

Seeing his logic, I hesitantly loosened my chain from his neck. He had me swooped up in his arms and I was on my feet in the lobby of the vampire hotel, seconds later.

"Godric, you haven't met the sun!" Eric was immediately in the lobby with us, and I can see Sookie rushing past a corner to catch up.

"Eric! Why'd you leave so…?" She stopped in front of us, catching her breathe as she looked at 'Godric' in awe.

"I am well, my son. I wish to rest, so I will be retiring for the day. We will speak again when the sun goes down." Eric seemed to accept this answer, as he started directing Sookie back towards the elevators. She sent a smile over her shoulder to me, and I knew she wanted to have my side of the story.

 _Sigh_ "Well, it looks like it's time I took my leave, so I'm just going to…" I started to back up, slowly turning for the back door when his words startled me.

"To go where? There are police all around your establishment and your name has come up quite a few times. I doubt you have money or would risk spending what you do have on an expensive hotel such as this. None of your friends have cars, and yours is still at your house. I doubt you would want to risk being seen for your vehicle." He was stoic and saying this and speaking nothing but logic. Nothing I couldn't disagree with.

"So what do you propose I do?" I turned to him, anger apparent in my eyes. He was completely right. The only thing I could do was possibly go to the roof and just hang there until I came up with a better plan.

"Come with me. Let me _really_ save you. I am aware of your position and I believe I can be of assistance." I didn't really have a choice… I knew that even my best friend's parents wouldn't want to help me. They thought I was kidnapped and killed like everyone else who wasn't in the ring. He started walking off, and it was clear that he wanted me to make my decision now. It was this moment that I realized that he had begun to bleed out of his ears. Concern flooded through me, and I was chasing after him, not a second later.

We entered the elevator in silence. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and began to wipe the blood from the side of his face. He wasn't much taller than me, maybe only an inch or so. By the time I was finished with that side of his face, the elevator had opened and I had to pause my insistent cleaning. We walked down the hall to a random room, room 3117 I noted for cautious reasons. Inside slate grey covered the walls, and thick black curtains covered the tall windows. They were currently drawn for obvious reasons, and I questioned in the back of my head if they were automated.

' _Haha, next thing you know, steel shutters coming down the door and windows. There will be jets in the tub and the chair next to the desk will have massage options._ ' I chuckled aloud at the incredulous thought.

"So it's true. You really do laugh to yourself." I snapped a glare at him and suddenly found myself questioning this decision.

"Just how much do you know?" I cursed at how hesitant I sounded.

"You are my neighbor. The nest and I keep tabs on our surrounding humans to ensure that no one will attempt us harm. My underlings have made me aware of your disappearance, and your sudden reappearance. They've also warned me of how you laugh aloud to yourself at night." There wasn't any judgement in his tone, but there wasn't a hint of concern either. Maybe he was just genuinely curious.

"Yes I do laugh to myself. I didn't think there would be people around to hear me though. As for my disappearance, that was for personal reasons. I don't see the point in telling you." I tried to keep my voice even, as to not insult him. Before he could ask anything else, I turned to the bathroom. I smirked a little to myself, seeing the tubs _did_ _indeed_ have jets.

I returned a moment later to see him seated on the glamorous king size bed. The black sheets made the boys white skin stand out that much more. He was still topless and I could feel a slight blush come to my face. I reached up to pull my cap down and was disappointed to find empty space. I proceeded to the bed, wet rag in hand and continued wiping the blood from his face.

' _Why am I blushing?! I've seen plenty of topless guys, hell I even had to spend a year changing in the men's locker room, and I have never felt even the slightest for them._ '

"I'm Chris. What's your name?"

"Godric. Why do you not go by your full name?"

I froze. ' _Just how much does he really know?'_ "It's just easier to go by Chris. People ask less questions." ' _And it's less insulting_ ' I continued in my head.

I finished my cleaning and rose off the bed with a purpose.

"I'm going to shower. You should sleep before you start bleeding again." Not waiting for a response, I made my way to the shower. I shut the door and locked it, not trusting this new vampire in my life. For extra measure, I put the chair from the vanity in front of the door, just under the doorknob.

I stripped myself of my basketball shorts and my oversized hoodie, revealing my light pink lace panties and matching sports bra. I stripped myself of these too, revealing my small b cup bust and small waist line. I observed a piece of food in my chin length, dirty blonde, hair and dully remembered crashing into the dessert table the night before. Stepping into the shower, I embraced the hot water crashing down me.

An hour later, I was finished and a lot more relaxed than before. Begrudgingly, I pulled on the same clothes from before and sorely wished I was back in my home. Skipping the socks and vans, I stifled a yawn and removed the chair from under the door, pleased to find the lock still in place.

Inside the room was dark, and I had to feel around to find my way. My hand reached to what I remembered was the desk. On there was some folded fabric, and I risked pulling out my phone. The bright light shown on the fabric to find white linen clothes, folded neatly in a pile, with a note on top.

' _Wear these. Room service is available to you. Do not leave the room for anything. Godric_ '

His script was beautiful, to say the least, but the demands on there made me cringe a bit. Helping me meant giving me a place to stay until I figured where I would go next, _NOT_ telling me what to do and when to do it.

I crumpled the note and left the clothes on the desk. I did take up the offer for room service and reached for the phone to order a fruit salad and chocolate cake. Looking up the hotel and its daily pricing, I easily divided the number by two and wrote it down.

When there was a click, and a knock at the door, I grabbed the food from the bell man and made a mental note of the total. I wrote the total down on the same paper, tip included, and stuffed the note down my pocket. He may be helping me out, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give myself a reason to owe him. I planned to pay every penny back.

I took my food to the bathroom and ate it at the vanity. I didn't want the light to wake the sleeping vampire, so I spent most of my waking time there. There were only so many games you can play on a phone before growing bored, and for me being bored meant either working out or sleeping. Seeing as the large king bed was taken by a probably still topless man, I decided to take my chances. I put on my shoes and crept my way to the room door. I was about to unlock the door before realizing that if I left, I'd have no key to get me back in. Seeing that I didn't know his last name, and my name wasn't on the room, I doubt the front desk would make me a key. I made my way back to the desk and searched the pockets of the folded clothes for a key. No such luck, and I thought back to where else he might have put it. I looked around for a suitcase and was once again struck with bad luck. I began shining my light into the drawers of the desk, and when I didn't see the little white card, I made my way to the nightstand opposite of the sleeping vampire. The drawer there was empty too, and I was running out of places to look. I made my way next to his sleeping form and moved slowly for the drawer, careful not to shine the light anywhere near him. I bit my lip in suspense as I opened it, knowing this would be the only plausible place it would be. It was extended all the way, and I reached my empty hand in there, opting for feeling for the key instead of shining the light and possibly waking Godric.

' _What. Whaaaat. What is this, why the fuck isn't it here? Fuck it!_ ' I shined the bright light straight into the drawer to find it fucking empty. Ok, now I was pist. It's one thing to tell me not to go anywhere, but it's another to inhibit me from leaving at all. I turned off the light and thought of the only other place to look. I could either search the pockets he has on, or just leave without the damn key.

' _Fuck it!_ '


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4

I took a blanket and pillow from the closet, and made my way to the bathroom. Placing towels on the garden tub, I started piling in with the pillow and blanket. If I were to leave, there would be no guarantee that he would take me back. As much as I hate to admit it, I really need him. On the other hand, I could leave and possibly seek the aide of my new friend Sookie, but again, there's no guarantee that she'd help, or be able to help. Considering Bill is her boyfriend, and Eric is her 'nothing', either of them could rat me out and I'd be in even bigger trouble. If I had gone through and searched Godric for the key, who's to say that it would even be on him? And what if he woke up? He'd be pist, I assume, that I woke him and who knows what kind of crazy instincts come to him when he's suddenly woken. I know I tend to punch people when they try to wake me, so I try to imagine his vampire strength, and shake my head at the bloody thought.

I stifled another yawn and my thoughts were drawn to my predicament. In a selfish way, I blame my parents for being so naïve. As if the cause for my disappearance wasn't obviously because of them. They couldn't accept me for who I am, and our once peaceful nights were full of derogatory remarks and sexist comments. It was my father who pushed me over the edge.

The thought brought tears to my eyes. A pounding headache made its way to the front of my mind, and I started to feel a little nauseous. I had settled to allow myself the sleep I craved, hoping these symptoms would be gone by the time the sun set.

' _Speaking of, let me set my alarm for 6:30, so I'll have like 30 minutes to chill before all the vampires start waking up. That would leave me 5 hours to sleep off this awful sickness_.' I curled over in the huge tub, and allowed the dark thoughts in my head to claim my dreams.

There was something moving me. Something cold, quickly removing the warm hoodie from my body. Though the cool air was refreshing, I knew something wasn't right, my body jolted for the blazing blanket I had twisted myself in. Covering myself as best as I could in the pitch blackness that surrounded me, a startled yelp came from my mouth. Hands grabbed my wrists to force myself to open up. Tears sprang to my eyes, and before I could help it, a short scream came from my throat.

"Your body is overheating, you need to cool off." Was the only response I got, as he shushed me and continued to pull me from the inferno. My kicking, though meant for my intruder, only aided in releasing the blanket from its tight hold. My punches had little effect on the hard body it landed on, and I was suddenly without my constricting sweater, my arms pinned to my sides. I could feel my body shuddering against the cool body. I didn't realize how much I had been sweating until I could feel the large difference in temperatures. I could feel myself relaxing again, returning to the exhaustion I had before previously falling asleep.

"When did you last eat?"

I took a moment to catch my startled breath before even realizing I was asked a question. Memories of the day before came flooding through my head, and I vaguely remember agreeing to stay with a vampire until I had my home back.

A light shake caught my attention, and my response was slow and numb.

"Um, like all day yesterday?"

"Was it any kind of meat?" His voice was hard and I could feel the concern in his tone. I was slumped up against him. If his arms hadn't been around me, I would have been a pile on the ground. I could feel my breathing slow even more, as I rested my forehead against his cool unmoving chest. My head was pounding and the feeling in my stomach from earlier hadn't left.

"Psh, I don't eat meat, unless it's a fat juicy steak or burger, and that's just asking for extra weight, so _no_." I vaguely noticed that he had moved me to the king bed, and I saw that the clock on the nightstand read 5:45 in bright red lights. I crinkled my forehead in confusion.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Are you going to bleed again?" came my groggy voice. I internally groaned at the thought of having to clean the vampire up again.

He didn't reply to me, but instead to the phone that was previously on the desk. I didn't hear what he had said, nor did I care. At some point he must have turned all the lights on, because I found myself covering my eyes from the nuisance. I also found myself desiring his cool touch, his cold body against mine. I couldn't hear him, and honestly I was kind of falling back sleep. The king bed was way too comfortable to pass up and I laughed at myself for not sleeping in the bed in the first place. I imagined my body curled up against his body and as if on que, strong arms wrapped around me. I almost thought I was hallucinating it when I was abruptly brought into a terrible reality. A very _cold_ reality. A reality that did _not_ involve an attractive vampire to wrap my arms around.

The icy water had fully woken me up, and I was beyond pist. Even worse, was the voice in the back of my head clearly pointing out that I had called Godric attractive. I'm Chris. I don't find boys attractive, and I certainly don't find _vampires_ attractive. Nothing against them, just the blood sucking thing is a turn off.

I sent my most spiteful glare in his direction, but he just handed me a towel. He was looking away, towards the tile. It was weird to me. I've just come to notice that this whole time I've been with him, his facial expression has not once changed. No smile, no smirk, no frown, no slight twitch anywhere on his vacant face, yet I could call his emotion without a second thought.

"You have a protein deficiency. Your continuous need for sleep is one of the symptoms. Any grogginess you've had recently is also a symptom." His voice drew me from my thoughts.

I accepted the towel, and wrapped it around my torso. I fought in nothing but my shorts and sports bra, so me being in my bra around him was nothing to be shy of.

All my anger seemed to dissipate, as a knock came to the door. Godric turned to answer. I took note of how he avoided looking to my face. I followed him to the room to find a buffet of meats in front of me. I looked to the vampire, making my confusion clear on my face.

"The reason your body started to overheat was because your lack of protein. I could _smell_ the lack of iron in your… system." He chose the word carefully to not startle me. He once again found the, now carpeted floor interesting. He was holding out the folded clothes from the desk earlier. Seeing as I was dripping ice water all over the floor, I complied and went back to the bathroom to change. Stripping myself completely, I began to put on the pants and shirt. I blushed a bit at the fact that I had to do this with no underwear. Surely he wouldn't notice, right?

He must have, because when I entered the room again, he was looking at everything but me. ' _Now comes the hard part._ '

"I appreciate all you're doing for me, but I can't accept this."

He eyes finally found me and I was pleased that they only came to contact with my own eyes. The last thing I needed was this young ass vampire checking me out. Though the words from his mouth came out unexpected, his voice was smooth, and had a rich tone to it. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but let a blush run to my cheeks.

" _You will eat until you cannot eat any more._ "

Usually with the way he demanded it, I would have argued, but something deep in my gut told me I _had_ to do what he asked. I didn't even have the will to explain that eating meat was one of the biggest reasons I left my parents.

His glare –though, his face was _not_ that of a glare- showed his distaste for my hesitation. He repeated his demand more firmly.

Not having the will to speak, I nodded and made my way to the buffet of endless meats in front of me. Starting with the ribeye that looked the reddest.

All the food before me were things I would have never chosen for myself if I were in a restaurant or in my own kitchen. Every bit of it tasted like it came from a world class five star chef, and it probably was. My mouth watered at the ribs, but I stayed away from anything finger food. My aunt's voice rang clear in my head, yelling at me to be more lady like.

Against what he had said, I only ate until I was satisfied. Just because he asked in such a way, doesn't mean I was going to get fat for him. I looked up to him expectantly. He had found his way to the bed and was observing me with caution, and I could remember Sookie's voice telling me how Bill hated to watch her eat. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I got up to brush my teeth. While in the bathroom, I subtly estimated what all of it would cost, and place it on the note that was thankfully still in my hoodie pocket. I grabbed for my phone and turned off the alarm I had previously set, and placed in the waistband of his pants. They were kind of baggy on me, but very loose and comfortable none the less. I was glad I stayed away from finger food even more, because I would hate to have dirtied his clothes.

Returning to the bedroom, that was now clear of food and dirty plates, I stood before Godric who was standing in the center of the room.

"Do you have everything?"

I turned back to the bathroom and grabbed the rest of my clothes and shoes. I nodded to him before we made our way to the lobby. A cute woman with a short skirt and tight blouse held a clip board close to her chest.

"Sherriff. Your ride has arrived." She gave a subtle glance in my direction, and I could feel her eyes seeing through the thin fabric I had. She pulled a thick black umbrella from nowhere in particular and held it over Godric. He seemed to not even take notice of the thin woman that walked by him, and continued through the door, myself trailing slightly behind. They sped to the car, door already opened, and the woman was back inside without a second to spare. I rushed my steps and entered only a moment later to see nothing but utter darkness. The door was shut behind me and the car was in motion before I could even sit down properly. I was jerked at the speed of the car and into the only other body in the cabin.

I moved myself from him, mumbling an apology. I couldn't see anything in the car, so I had to feel my way to the empty seat. He never replied and I had a feeling I wouldn't get one for the rest of the ride. I didn't bother asking questions, and chose to rest my head against the window.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't long before we were in familiar territory. I take note of the bright yellow boot on my trailblazer, walking briskly to the black suv, but Godric stops me.

"It's not safe, we'll go when it's darker." The sun had already set, so I assumed he meant a lot later. We made it into his house, and I began to look at it with new appreciation.

There were paintings staggered along the walls, and elegant furniture to match. The living space was themed with white paint and grey decal. Godric guided me up the stairs, and through a hall.

"This will be your room until you can get your home back. Make yourself comfortable until Eric and Sookie get here." He promptly left to take care of whatever business he had to do.

I waited for two minutes before opening the door, walking straight down the hall, and out the door I had just entered. I moseyed my way across the street, keeping a careful eye out for any pedestrians or cop cars.

Not bothering to use the front door, I climbed my fence to my roof, and studied my window for any sensors or alarms. It was now locked, and the screen was already replaced.

I jumped from my roof and studied my over grown backyard. ' _Jeez, no one picks up the place? Lazy pricks_.'

I eyed the multiple rocks from under the hibiscus tree. Grabbing one at random, I threw it on the concrete, as hard as I could. The outcome was about three smaller rocks with razor sharp edges.

I grabbed my dying phone from the waistband of Godric's pants, and set the timer for 3 minutes. Climbing the roof again, I sliced open the screen into a square big enough for me to crawl through. Removing the scrap of mesh, I made a quick mental list of everything I needed, and their location in my home.

Fingers crossed, I slammed the rock though the window, and an alarm immediately sounded. I started the timer and rushed through the broken window, grabbing the first bag I could find. I ran through the huge home, grabbing my charger, headphones, clothes, important papers, etc.

I made it back through the window with six seconds to spare.

* * *

" _You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way._ "*AN* I sang, contently swinging my legs back and forth on the large bed. My phone was now at a less-alarming 10%, and I was dressed in my normal hoody and shorts.

Rather, I was content until Godric came into the room.

" _Don't tell me what to say, and don't tell me what to do-_ Oh Hey Godric, what's up? _"_ He had barged through the door, a stale look on his face. He eyed my bag of clothes before speaking.

"I was going to ask you why there are police suddenly at your door, but it seems you're the cause of it." His motionless face seemed to scream at me. "Did I not tell you that we would gather your belongings _later?_ " The edge in his voice was undeniable.

"Yes, I waited two minutes. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused, but my phone was about to die." I eyed his reaction. Upon seeing none, I continued. "I didn't want to risk getting you in trouble. Now it's one less thing to do." I shrugged, waiting for his response.

"How long did it take for you to sneak in?" He replies so calm and straightforward, that I am a little stumped.

"Uh, about three minutes to get in, three to gather, one to leave?" ' _Is he mad, or not?_ '

"Come." He says nothing else, but walks down the hall. I drop everything, and follow him, half expecting him to kick me out the front door.

We get to the living room to find Sookie, Bill, and Eric sitting around the coffee table. I immediately take my place next to Sookie.

"This is Chris. She will now be under my care." Godric is formal and strict with his words, causing all attention to be on him. "Sookie, Bill, I thank you for being here with me. Your job is done. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You have my gratitude, and I am in your debt." He speaks more to Sookie, than Bill. He continues, his focus now on Eric.

"My son. Make sure they return safely. Give Pamela my regards." His voice is limp in emotion, and I can't help but make a face.

Before I can comment, Sookie turns to hug me, saying good bye.

"Here's my number, just call if you need anything, or just want to talk! I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to hang out, but Bill and I have a flight to catch. I wanted to see you before we left, to make sure you're alright." She smiled and left abruptly.

Now alone with Godric, I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"So are you mad at me?" I puppy eyed him for an answer in my favor.

"Yes, I am upset with you." His face, on the other hand, held no such emotion.

"Then why aren't you showing it? I didn't think you'd be upset, but I really needed a charger, and I haven't seen you with a phone…." I squirmed a little under his intense gaze.

"I am establishing rules. You are not to disrespect me. You are not to leave without permission. You will return to your studies until I deem you fit to leave on your own. Above all, you will not participate in any act of violence. This includes your fighting organization."

"So suddenly you're my dad." My sudden outburst shocks him. "You think you can control me by giving me rules and telling me what to do, but that's not going to happen. I do as I please. I broke that cycle long ago, and I don't plan on playing that game again. My counter offer is this: I tell you where I go and when I will be back. I will continue my studies, gladly. I will continue my 'fighting organization.' I will sit still, and look pretty for any guests you have. Otherwise, I am independent, and you will acknowledge that."

He eyes me for a moment, clearly having an inner debate.

"And I will keep the house, and yard, well kept." I tag along my list of demands, hoping we can get to an agreement.

"I agree to all, but no fighting. It is dangerous and useless, there is no point to it. You'll only hurt yourself." His last comment is like a slap to my face.

"Only hurt myself? You think because I'm small, I can't take care of myself?" I reiterated his statement to show how ludacris his accusation sounds.

"Yes. You are frail compared to the average human, and those you see practicing any kind of fighting style are usually male and at least 5'5. That's easily twice your size. I'm glad you agree and see how pointless it is."

A nasty bubble of rage begins to build in my core, and I find myself slightly raising my voice. "Who cares how big they are? I win, it's not like I let myself get beat up in the ring-"

"But you let yourself get beat up. Why hurt yourself over pointless violence." He doesn't even bother to look at me, and chooses to walk down the hallway, away from our conversation.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! That's incredibly rude!" I follow him, not quite believing the situation he's putting me in. "You can't control me like that! I am an adult, and fully capable of taking care of myself!" He turns into what looks like a study, decorated in cherry wood and dark gray fabrics. A fireplace sits opposite of a large desk. He sits behind the desk, and laces his fingers in contemplation.

"You are not capable of taking care of yourself. That is why you're malnourished and living off of rooftops." His voice has a harsh tone to it. He either doesn't like to argue, or isn't used to being argued with. "You can't take care of yourself, and that is why you're here."

"WHY I'M HERE?! I'm here because you _offered_! Youwanted to _save me! Controlling me is the exact opposite of that!_ "

"Then how do you expect me to save you from yourself?"

All emotions come to a halt at his accusation.

"Save me from myself?" I ask in a soft voice, suddenly unsure about my recent actions.

"You are a rebel, a menace to society, and you've caused nothing but trouble. You do what you want when you please, and it's destroying you." His words, full of venom, smack me like a whip.

"I have never asked to be helped. Not from my parents, not from my aunt, not from my friends, and certainly not you. I thank you for your hospitality, but I think it's time I left." I bow my head and exit the study, speed walking down the hall to gather my belongings.

It only takes me a moment to pack. I sling my bag over my shoulder, and open the door to be greeted by Godric.

"You have nowhere to go. What will you do?" He stood in the center of the door frame, clearly not giving me space to move.

"What I always do. Fight and live." I stood awkwardly, waiting for him to make the first move.

"You will stay. That is final." He remains unmoving.

"You can't stop me." I cross my arms over my chest, getting defensive.

"You will stay. I mean it." He leans forward slightly, an offense position. _"Christina."_ He takes an unnecessary pause. _"Don't leave."_ His voice is deep and slick. He's staring deep into my eyes, willing me with his words to stay.

"Then come with me." He looks back, startled. There's a twitch in his forehead, but nothing to get a read off of. "You said you wanted to save me. Stopping me would mean you killing me." I take a second to let my words sink in before dropping my bag and stepping back.

He eyes me curiously as I get in a fighting stance. "What are you doing?"

I take a step in and send an open palm to his shoulder, effectively shoving him. "What's wrong? Scared you might hurt me?" Though my words are playful, he knows how serious I am, and I can tell that this is a new situation for him. I don't wait for him to respond, and I send another shove to his shoulder. There's something of a spark in his eyes, and I can see him visibly restraining himself. I'm about to strike again, when he suddenly exclaims.

"Fine! Go!" He throws his hands up, and stalks back toward his office. This is the closest I have ever seen him expressing his emotions, and I take it as a personal win.

Content, I grab my fully charged phone with headphones, and make my way to the front yard of my house across the street. Carefully, I lift the biggest stone on my driveway to reveal a skateboard covered in dirt.

* * *

I limp up the front steps, glad not to see my belongings thrown about the yard. I test the door to see that it is unlocked.

I slowly trudge my way through the living room, and to the room Godric gave me. I start the shower and gauge myself in the mirror.

' _Busted lip, bruise on my cheek, my back is still sore from that explosion a few days ago. Cuts on my arms haven't healed. Sprained my ankle, but nothing an ankle brace and time won't fix._ '

I look up from my arms, startled to see Godric standing behind me. Scorn is radiating from him.

"I've lost one fight in my life, and one fight only. I will keep punching and kicking until my last breath, because that is my _livelihood._ That is not something you can stop." I defend myself before another argument ensues. He doesn't answer,

I turn to him, pulling a bloody wad of cash from my pocket. "And it's the only way I know how to pay the bills." I meekly offer, pleading him with my eyes to just accept me.

He gives me a once over, taking note of the many purple marks on my skin.

"I have no use for your money. I have plenty of it, and enough to give to you. Money is not worth getting beaten up over." He turned to leave, and I let him.

I closed the door behind him, letting the steam build up on the mirrors, showering in silence.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been two weeks since my last fight.

It's now Friday, and I have been with Godric for a full two weeks. I've done nothing but spend money and study. I'm slowly adapting to life with the vampire, which is easy considering he has the same schedule every night.

' _Wake up, work, sleep. I don't think I've seen him do anything else._ '

I eyed the clock above the fireplace, tempted to exchange it for a TV. There isn't a single television in the parts of the house I'm allowed in. Not a radio, CD player, or any other type of music playing device. The only form of entertainment is the small library next to Godric's office. It has books on all kinds of genres, cooking, chemistry, physics, and even the entire history of China. The only kind of books missing from his magnanimous collection is fiction. Not a single book involving a fantasy or adventure. Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but a dreamer like me needs inspiration every now and then.

Despite the clock being so large, it chimed softly seven times.

I made my resolve that we were going to do something fun tonight, no excuses. Not wasting any time, I made my way down the hall to my room. So began the ritual of getting ready, something I had done with Sasha a million times. A twinge of loneliness passed through me, but I let it go knowing I'd see all my friends later tonight.

Headphones in, I applied my makeup and straightened my hair. GDFR – Flo Rida blasted through the small ear pieces, hyping me up for a fun night out.

I chose a nice pastel floral printed blouse, and snug skinny jeans. I completed the outfit with pastel pink flip flops.

I peeked my head around the doorframe of Godric's office. As suspected, he was immersed in paperwork, reading each line with such focus that it hurt my head to watch.

"Hey Godric, whatcha doooin'?" I made my presence known, almost demanding attention.

"Work." His only acknowledge of me. He didn't even look up.

' _I'm not having that._ ' I walked towards his desk, stopping just inches to his left. I looked over his shoulder at the mounds of scriptures on his desk.

"All work and no play makes Godric a dull boy." I tease in a playful manor.

"I am much older, and _much_ more experienced than a 'boy'."

"Only boys have selective hearing." I bait. He finally sets down the print in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" He attempts to change the subject, but my will to have fun is stronger.

"Let's go out and do something." I charge, thinking it better to be blunt.

"No. I have work to do." He looks back to his paperwork, and grabs a pen, as if to enforce his words.

I nonchalantly rest my hands on the back of his chair, and pull it back. I move myself around him and effectively plop myself on his desk.

Right on top of his precious work.

"Let's go out." I repeat. He's startled by my approach and takes a moment to study me.

"You have makeup on." Though his eyebrows don't move, I know he's confused.

"Yes, and we are going to go out." I say with finality. "I'm not moving until you agree- No! Until I have _your word_ that you'll go out tonight." I cross my arms over my chest.

He leans back in his chair, contemplating my proposal. I notice his eyes trailing over me, and I feel nervous for a split second. ' _No, he's a good guy, he's letting me stay with him rent free. He wouldn't do anything._ ' I silently reprimand myself.

"You have my word. Let's 'go out'." He stood, walking out the door. I immediately hop off the desk to meet him. He lets me out first, before closing and locking his office door.

LINE BREAK

"Can vampire's drink beer?" We sat in his black Lexus, making our way to the downtown area.

"We can, but it has no effect on us." His monotone voice filled up the car. We had been sitting in silence the past fifteen minutes.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked, turning on the radio. My ears only met static as a reply. ' _No preset stations?!_ '

"I enjoy classical music." I gave up on the radio, and settled with plugging in my phone for the remainder of the drive.

I plugged the usb in, playing a techno version of Fur Elise by Beethoven. I judged Godric's reaction, eagerly awaiting his response.

Which was nonexistent. He didn't seem to like or dislike it. I let out a frustrated sigh and changed it to Escala Requiem for a Tower, hoping for a change in his demeanor.

His face remained stoic, and his eyes refused to stray from the road. Luckily, Godric pulled into a parking lot before the end of the song.

"Where are we?" I ask. We just got in the car and left, no talk of where we would go or what we would do.

He was out of the car and opening my door before I could blink. Slow jazz played from the building, and I noted that of the entirely full parking lot, we were in the spot closest to the door. ' _That's good luck! No walking for me!_ '

I stepped out of the vehicle, and we made our way to the entrance. I started to pull my ID out, but the bouncer just held the door open, bowing slightly as Godric passed. Weird, but I thought nothing of it.

The lights inside are dim and there are luxurious lounge chairs everywhere. The walls area a deep maroon and the floor looks like a gold and white marble tile. A few pool tables and darts are tucked away in an open back room, but Godric is already guiding me to a table.

We sat down, him pulling a chair out for me, and a waitress was immediately there.

"Sir, anything to drink?" She's is young and pretty and eager for approval. "Today's special is a Brazilian O negative, male of 23." She adds on, and I'm a little startled.

"No, I will have a bottle of TruBlood, A negative." The girl seems confused, but writes it down none the less. "And my guest will have the steak salad, rare, and a water."

"And a corona." I chime in, smiling at the server. She takes the order and leaves. "I can order for myself, thank you very much." I glare to my new companion.

"You would have starved yourself until we went home." He counters.

A sigh escapes my lips. "You still don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." He added, demanding a change in subject. "What did you do when you ran away?"

The waitress came back with our drinks, and I immediately grabbed for the corona.

"Well, one of the first things I did with my new found freedom was go to this restaurant. 'Fogo de Chao.' It's this restaurant where you pay like fifty bucks and you get to eat endless meat types and all you have to do is pay for drink refills. They give you this little card, and you hold up the green side when you want people with the food to pass you, and the red sign when you're done. I went with my best friends and we all had a blast. Not to mention we almost got kicked out because we kept messing with the signs/waiters. I tipped them well enough that they only _mildly_ hated us.

It felt good going there. I can remember my mother's face when I mentioned that I wanted to go there, back when it first opened. She threw a fit, and her and my aunt lectured me for almost an hour straight on how a female shouldn't eat so sloppy. How a female should have the waist the size of a tooth pick and how I should 'always watch my diet'. I'm sure you can imagine why I wanted to leave in the first place.

What about you? When you realized you were limitless, what was the first thing you did?" I rambled on. My dad always said I could talk for two.

Godric silently sips his TruBlood, contemplating what to say.

Before he can speak, our waitress returns with my plate.

"Eat." He commands. I raise an eyebrow to him, but I grab my fork none the less. ' _He better not change the subject again._ '

"Where did you grow up?"

"No, I asked you first."

"Why are you so confrontational?"

"What can I say? I'm a fighter. Why not open up? You forget, you said you wanted to save me. I opened up to you, so it's only fair you do the same." I stood my ground, pointing an accusing fork at him.

"You are very frustrating, I'm sure you realize."

"Do you work all night because you're sheriff?" I ask, hoping he'd answer since it is less evasive. He hesitated before answering.

"Yes. I used to have Isabel and Stan to help me. It was much easier back then."*AN* He stared at the table, face expressionless, but I couldn't help but feel remorse for him.

"Is Isabel the woman that was next to you at your party?" I recalled the Hispanic woman next to him when we first unofficially met. "I'm sorry for crashing it, by the way." I added in.

"Yes, and that was the night Stan met his true death. The man that caused the explosion had wooden silver bullets attached to him, and unfortunately one hit Stan." He should be upset, but his face is expressionless, as if he just told me he likes cheese. "Isabel was very upset by everything. She thought it best to leave."

"So that's why you live alone. You're the only one left to take responsibilities. Why not get a replacement, or just quit?" I press, happy that he's finally having a conversation with me.

"I am very old and very wise, there is no one that can have peace like I can. No one will challenge me, nor disrespect my rules." He fingered his bottle of TruBlood, which I now noticed he barely touched. "I have been Sheriff for over a decade, with very few discrepancies."

"So?" His gaze shifted to me, insulted. "Yes, you're very good, but that doesn't have to be your responsibility. You make it your responsibility. You have the choice to say no at any moment. I don't see why you limit yourself to nothing but paperwork." I kept eye contact, trying to show more concern that scorn. He eyed me, not yet choosing to respond. He left the stage light on me to elaborate.

"I have noticed that you don't do anything for yourself. You are a very selfless person, and as gracious as you are, I think you should learn to take a break from that. You scold me for not taking care of myself, but who's taking care of you? When was the last time _you_ ate?" I gestured to the almost full bottle in front of him. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink, nor do you ever leave the house. You said you would save me, but it looks like you're the one who needs saving from yourself." I speak softly, stressing on my concern for him. I find myself searching for a response of any kind, only to find none.

"Please, Godric." I stretch across the table, placing my hand over his. "Let's be more than roommates. Let's be friends. I think it would do us both good."

He nods silently, moving his hand from me to his drink. He chugs about half of it before standing and pulling my seat out for me. I oblige, standing and following him out the door.

"Don't we need to pay the bill?" I ask, reaching for my wallet.

"No, I own this club. The girl will receive her tip in her check, please put your wallet away." As if reading my mind, I do as I'm told. He opens the door for me and we spend our ride home in silence.

LINE BREAK

AUTHOR'S NOTE Ok guys, so Godric has his head up his ass, and Chris is being a rebel teenager. Right now, they don't see each other as equal, but Chris is trying to even the playing field, slowly but surely. Any questions or confusions? Let me know and I'll post it at the beginning of the next chap and edit it somewhere in the previous chaps.

A.N. OMG GUYS WHAT IF STAN AND GODRIC WERE A THING! If yall read the book, Godfrey is actually gay, so like guys what if he meets the sun for reals because stan was killed in the explosion! Like, Godric nor Isabel seemed to like him, so it only makes sense that He kept Stan around as a guilty pleasure.

Sorry, it came to me, I had to get it out O.O


End file.
